Primordials
by lenovoaxioo
Summary: Naruto, dan Hinata adalah mantan petualang hanya ingin satu hal. Kehidupan normal tanpa bahaya yang tenang. Tapi sayangnya, masalah masih terus datang meski mereka sudah menghindar. Dan masalah itu tidak akan hilang jika mereka tidak melawannya. Fantasy, action, romance, comedy, supranatural, ln.


Doakan bisa update cepet, berhubung kuliah udah end harusnya punya waktu lebih (atau malah tambah dikit sebab kebanyakan lembur).

* * *

Disclaimer : Masasshi Kishimoto

* * *

1.

"Apa kau takut? Hinata"

"Sedikit"

"Kau mau berhenti?"

" . . . "

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda kalau dia masih mau maju.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya!"

"Tapi kau takut kan?"

"Iya, tapi aku masih ingin melakukannya sebab Master sudah menahan diri selama tiga bulan penuh, aku tidak ingin Master merasa tersiksa lagi"

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku Master?"

"Karena kau adalah Master-ku"

"Salah! aku ini suamimu!"

Ya, aku adalah suaminya. Dan gadi. . . salah-salah wanita dengan telinga segitiga dan ekor berbulu halus yang sedang duduk di atas kasur KAMI dengan badan bergetar adalah istriku sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Awuu. . . rasanya agak memalukan"

"Kau malu punya suami sepertiku?"

"Bukan itu"

Tentu saja aku paham apa yang dia maksud. Tapi menggodanya itu menyenangkan sebab dia selalu memberikan reaksi yang lucu. Saking lucunya entah kenapa insting jahatku selalu keluar dan membuatku jadi ingin membulinya.

Untunglah dia bertingkah seperti ini hanya saat di depanku, kalau tidak. Aku yakin kalau ada banyak sekali orang yang ingin menculiknya.

"Kalau begitu panggil namaku"

"Ma. . Naruto"

"Anak baik"

Aku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. kemudian, seperti seekor kucing dia memberikan reaksi dengan memejamkan matanya dan mendongakan kepalanya menghadap ke arahku. Reaksi yang membuatku jadi ingin mengelus kepalanya semakin lama.

"Maste. . Naruto"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau sudah puas bermain-main dengan telingaku?"

Rambutnya yang tipis terasa halus dan lembut di tangan, tapi yang nyaman untuk diraba di atas kepalanya bukan hanya rambutnya saja. Kedua telinga segitinyanya yang berdiri dengan tegak di bagian atas kepalanya juga sama nyamannya untuk diraba. Sensasi dari bulu-bulu halus di permukaannyan telinganya benar-benar nyaman di tangan.

"Maaf. . "

Sepertinya aku terbawa suasana.

Namanya adalah Hinata. Seorang gadis dari ras beast campuran, sebuah ras yang memiliki bagian tubuh menyerupai binatang. Dalam kasus Hinata, dia memiliki 2 telinga segitiga dan ekor berbulu tebal layaknya musang.

Gadis yang biasanya hanya muncul dalam dongeng dan legenda lama ini adalah istriku.

Hanya saja, aku bisa memilikinya karena aku penganut ajaran kuno atau yang sejenisnya. Di dunia ini, orang-orang sepertinya bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Bahkan aku sudah tinggal bersamanya selama lima tahun setelah membelinya sebelum memutuskan untuk menikahinya.

Ketika aku bilang 'dunia ini' harusnya sudah jelas kalau aku sedang membicarakan dunia yang lain dari apa yang normalnya kukenal. Meski fitur geografis, nama negara-negaranya, dan bahkan mitos yang ada di sekitar kami sangat mirip dengan duniaku yang sebelumnya.

Perbedaannya terletak pada adanya magic, makhluk dari mitos, dan monster yang di dunia ini dianggap sesuatu yang normal.

Dunia fantasi? kurasa bukan. Karena semua persamaan yang kulihat, aku lebih menganggap dunia ini adalah versi lain dari duniaku. Sebuah alternate universe.

Lima tahun yang lalu, aku ditransfer ke dunia ini. Tanpa tahu kenapa, bagaimana, dan untuk tujuan apa. Dan karena hal itu, aku dipaksa oleh keadaan untuk bekerja sekeras mungkin hanya agar bisa bisa tetap hidup.

Jangan tanya kekuatan Overpowered macam apa yang kudapatkan saat aku datang ke sini. Sebab sampai saat ini saja aku tidak tahu. Bahkan tutorial saja tidak ada. Saat aku ke sini tidak ada raja yang menyuruhku untuk mengalahkan raja iblis, memberiku title raja dan juga anak gadisnya, ataupun teman seperjuangan yang bisa kutanyai apapun.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kuandalkan adalah kemampuan untuk memahami bahasa dari penghuni dunia ini yang entah kapan kudapatkan. Dan juga pengetahuan dari dunia lamaku sebagai seorang murid tahun pertama di sebuah universitas kecil.

Tapi dengan hanya aset semacam itu. Tentu saja aku sering mendapatkan masalah. Tanpa pengetahuan bagaimana komunitas sosial bekerja, pekerjaan yang bisa kudapatkan hanyalah pekerjaan kasar.

Tanpa pengetahuan norma-norma sosial yang ada di sana, aku sering ditipu, dituduh yang tidak-tidak, jatuh dalam hutang, dan bahkan hampir dijual sebagai budak.

Jika ada hal yang perlu kusukuri, kurasa fakta kalau aku tidak diberikan prisai legendaris agar bisa dibuli oleh orang senegara adalah nilai plus. Selain itu, aku juga berhasil menemukan beberapa orang baik yang bersedia menolong dan memberiku pekerjaan.

Meski pekerjaan yang kudapatkan adalah pekerjaan berbahaya yang bisa membuatku mati kapan saja. Seorang petualang.

Mengesampingkan bahaya dan nama pekerjaannya yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan pekerjaan yang sebenarnya dilakukan. Bayaran yang kudapatkan cukup untuk membuat kehidupanku jadi jauh lebih mudah, setidaknya dibanding pekerajaan-pekerjaanku yang sebelumnya. Pekerjaan yang lebih cocok disebut kerja rodi.

Aku tadi bilang kalau di dunia ini yang namanya magic, tapi untuk menggunakannya seseorang memerlukan medium bernama talisman. Sebuah komoditas yang sangat penting di dunia ini. Setelah beberapa kali menggunakannya dan mencoba mereplikasinya, aku menemukan kalau ternyata aku punya bakat untuk membuat benda itu.

Oleh sebab itulah, selain menjadi petualang aku juga punya pekerjaan sampingan membuat talisman untuk mendapatkan dana tambahan persiapan saat aku pensiun jadi petualang. Pekerjaan itu menuntut fisik yang kuat, dan tidak mungkin aku akan bisa bekerja kasar saat umurku sudah lanjut.

Keinginan untuk pulang? saat itu aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu. Mencari uang untuk makan saja sudah susah.

Membuat talisman kelihatan seperti pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan banyak profit, hanya saja proses membuat talisman itu sulit. Dan aku hanya bisa membuat satu atau dua talisman dalam beberapa hari. Yang jelas tidak bisa diandalkan sebagai mata pencaharian tetap nantinya. Sebab material dan prosesnya juga menguras uang yang lumayan banyak.

Kemudian, punya dua pekerjaan itu lebih melelahkan dari yang kukira. Karena hal itu, aku memutuskan untuk membeli rekan kerja agar produksi talismanku bisa naik.

Ya, membeli. Di dunia ini seseorang masih bisa membeli orang lain asal mereka punya uang yang cukup.

Dengan dana yang kukumpulkan selama beberapa bulan, aku memutuskan untuk membeli seorang budak untuk dijadikan rekan. Selain itu, hidup sendirian itu terlalu sepi, tidak punya orang lain untuk diajak bicara juga lumayan membuat depresi. Sebab di duni ini, pada dasarnya aku benar-benar sendirian.

Semua orang adalah orang asing.

Lalu akhirnya hari itu datang juga. Setelah pulang dari pekerjaan utamaku sebagai petualang, aku pergi ke distrik yang terkenal dengan bisnis super mencurigakannya untuk membeli calon pembantuku.

Pilihanku waktu itu jatuh pada seorang gadis kurus dari ras beast yang kelihatan bisa mati kapan saja.

Pertimbanganku saat itu adalah harga dan umurnya yang masih muda.

Budak sehat dalam masa topnya biasanya punya harga setara dengan tabunganku selama setahun. Ada budak yang punya harga lebih murah, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk membeli mantan kriminal.

Kemudian, seseorang yang masih muda biasanya juga punya kemampuan belajar yang lebih tinggi. Sebab pekerjaan sampingku sebagai pembuat talisman membutuhkan seseorang untuk bisa memahami hal-hal rumit dan melakukan pekerjaan teliti.

Karena itulah aku menempatkan taruhan terbesarku padanya.

Hinata, gadis yang sekarang sudah jadi istriku.

Ah. . tolong ingat kalau aku membelinya bukan karena aku punya selera terhadap gadis kecil. Tolong percaya padaku.

"Naruto?"

"Maaf. . . aku hanya ingat sesuatu di masa lalu"

Selain jadi pembantuku di workshop kecil di mana kami membuat talisman, dia juga membantuku dalam melakukan pekerjaan petualang. Biaya yang kukeluarkan untuk membelinya cukup besar, jadi aku ingin segera balik modal.

Di saat itulah aku menyadari kalau speknya jauh lebih tinggi yang kukira. Membuatku juga akhirnya menyuruhnya ikut membantuku dalam pekerjaanku sebegai petualan. Dan dengan bantuannya, perlahan-lahan kami naik rengking di dalam organisasi. Mendapatkan lebih banyak misi sulit, nama yang lumayan dikenal, dan juga banyak imbalan yang nilainya tidak bisa diuangkan.

Beberapa tahun kemudian aku menemukan kalau kami ada pada posisi yang lebih tinggi dari banyak orang.

Gara-gara hal itu aku merasa kalau kami itu kuat dan kami bisa melakukan apa saja. Tanpa sadar aku jadi sombong dan memutuskan untuk bermain-main dengan sesuatu yang harusnya tidak pernah kami permainkan.

Singkatnya, kami menantang sesuatu lalu kalah telak baik secara fisik dan mental. Dan di saat kami hampir mati aku sadar kalau aku ini lemah, kalau kami itu bukan apa-apa, dan kalau kami membutuhkan satu sama lain lebih dari yang kami kira.

Akhirnya, di tahun kelima kami menjadi petualang, kami memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Di saat yang sama, aku memutuskan untuk melamar Hinata dan menikahinya. Dan untungnya dia tidak menolak, sebab kalau dia sampai menolak jujur saja aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kulakukan. Maksudku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada gadis lain yang mau kuajak menikah kecuali dia.

Aku ini pengecut, tampangku tidak bisa dibanggakan, keluargaku tidak ada di sini, dan meski aku punya uang tapi kehidupanku tidak bisa dibilang berlebih.

"Ya, tapi tidak usah dibicarakan lagi"

"Um. "

Dia mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa kau serius akan membiarkanku melakukannya?"

"Ya"

"Serius?"

Dia menunjukan pandangan penuh determinasi, tapi meski begitu aku masih bisa melihat rasa takutnya padaku. Determinasinya malah jadi kelihatan seperti determinasi orang yang akan maju perng. Karena itulah, aku terus bertanya apakah dia yakin atau tidak seperti radio rusak.

Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyakitinya.

"Apa kau sedang memaksakan diri?"

"Ya. . Uuu. . "

Dia menundukan pandangannya dariku.

"Sudah kuduga. . . . kita berhenti saja ya. . "

"Tidak! aku ingin melakukannya! aku ingin memenuhi tugasku sebagai seorang istri"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu memaksakan dir. . "

"Tidak! aku akan melakukannya meski harus memaksakan diri! aku akan melakukannya meski takut! dan aku akan tetap melakukannya meski aku harus sakit! sebab Mas. .Naruto sudah melakukan sangat banyak hal untukku"

Status kami adalah pasangan suami istri. Dia adalah istriku, dan aku adalah suaminya. Tapi sebenarnya kami belum melewati garis bahkan setelah tiga bulan pernikahan kami. Hal paling 'suami istri' yang kami lakukan hanyalah tidur sambil berpelukan.

Atau lebih tepatnya, aku menjadikan badannya sebagai bantal guling.

Sepertinya dia punya trauma dari masa lalu. Dan trauma itu membuatnya takut pada laki-laki. Trauma yang cukup besar sampai hanya dengan melihat laki-laki asing tanpa pakaian bagian atasnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat wajahnya jadi pucat, tubuhnya jadi lemas dan keringat dingin mengalir dari kulitnya.

Dari reaksinya, aku punya beberapa tebakan tentang hal buruk macam apa yang sudah terjadi di masa lalu. Tapi sebab dia tidak pernah membicarakannya, aku tidak menanyakan tentang apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Sebab aku juga tidak ingin menggali luka lamanya.

Setelah hidup bersamaku selama lima tahun dia tidak lagi punya masalah denganku, bahkan misalkan dia melihatku telanjangpun dia hanya akan bereaksi malu. Selain itu dia juga tidak punya masalah berinteraksi dengan laki-laki lain yang sudah kami kenal. Untuk sekarang, begitu saja sudah cukup.

"Dengar. . "

Aku memegang kedua pundaknya dan melihat ke matanya secara langsung.

"Aku tidak akan bohong dan bilang kalau aku tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi kalau melakukannya sama dengan membuatmu tidak senang maka aku tidak peduli kalau tidak bisa melakukannya"

Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Maksudku, pipi lembutnya, bibir pink mungilnya, leher halusnya, dadanya yang sedang tumbuh, kulit licinnya, badannya yang hangat, dan paha menyilaukannya yang kelihatan lezat benar-benar menggoda. Apalagi saat kau tahu kalau semua itu sudah jadi milikmu, perasaanmu untuk mencicipi semua itu akan jadi semakin besar sampai bisa meledak.

Dan ketika aku bilang meledak. Aku serius, keinginan itu secara literal bisa meledakan sesuatu.

"Lagipula, aku masih bisa bermain sendiri saat kau sedang tidur"

"Mesum! jadi itu alasan kenapa pakaianku selalu lengket saat aku bangun"

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal. Tapi, karena kemesuman itu juga aku bisa bertahan selama tiga bulan. Kalau aku sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhnya, aku takut kalau aku akan berubah jadi hewan buas dan menyerangnya tanpa peduli apapun.

Tunggu dulu.

Bukankah fakta kalau aku melakukan hal itu saat dia sedang tidak sadar adalah bukti kalau aku sudah jadi hewan buas?.

"Maaf. . . "

Ahhhhh . . . . tapi kalau aku bahkan tidak boleh bermain sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa melepaskan semua energi yang sudah terkumpul di tubuh bagian bawahku ini? Aku tidak menghabiskan uang pada wanita asal, selain itu melakukannya juga sama sekali tidak kedengaran etis, kemudian tidak ada lagi sabun yang bisa memuaskanku.

"Gaaaaah! "

Aku melepaskan pundaknya lalu memegang kepalaku sendiri.

"Aku paham! aku paham! aku sudah jadi milikmu! jadi kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku! jadi tolong jangan pasang muka 'dunia mau kiamat' seperti itu!"

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Jangan blak-blakan menunjukan muka legamu padaku!"

"Terima kasih banyak"

"Itu bukan poker face kan? bukan kan? bukan kan?"

"Heheh . . . "

Untuk suatu alasan, atmosfir gelap di sekitar kami mulai menghilang. Pembicaraan serius kami juga entah bagaimana mulai diganti dengan candaan kami yang biasa. Kalaupun hari ini adalah hari di mana kami gagal melewati garis itu lagi. Aku tidak merasa ada masalah.

Aku ingin membiarkan hewan buas di dalam diriku bebas, tapi hal yang paling kuinginkan adalah membuatnya senang dan bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

Orang bijak pernah bilang.

Senyum itu, aku ingin melindunginya!

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai"

"Ha?"

Senyumnya memang merekah, atmosfirnya juga jadi ringan. Tapi untuk suatu alasan situasinya sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Maksudku, bukankah sekarang kami ada dalam situasi di mana kedua pihak memutuskan untuk mundur?

"Mast. . . Naruto , apa kau masih ingat apa yang kau katakan saat melamarku dulu?"

"Tentu saja"

Aku berjanji akan mensupportnya sampai dia tidak ada lagi, melindunginya selama dia masih hidup, dan membuat hidupnya sebahagia mungkin.

"Sama seperti Master yang ingin aku bahagia, aku juga ingin master bahagia"

"Hinata"

Aku paham. jadi begitu. Jika seseorang bertanya kebahagian siapa yang paling penting bagiku. Tanpa ragu aku akan menjawab kalau kebahagiannya adalah yang paling penting. Dan demi memberikan hal itu padaku, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kubisa.

Mengatasi rasa takutku, menghadapi trauma yang kumiliki, dan bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawaku kalau perlu. Aku akan membayar dengan apapun asal hal itu bisa membuatnya bahagia.

Dan perasaan itu bukan hanya milikku saja. Dia juga memiliki hal yang sama.

"Untuk membuat master bahagia, aku juga akan membayar dengan apapun"

Aku ingin melindunginya, aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, dan aku juga tidak ingin dia merasakan sakit macam apapun. Tapi, aku juga ingin menghormati keputusannya. Aku ingin mengabulkan keinginannya, keinginannya untuk membuatku bahagia.

"Terima kasih banyak.

Awalnya, aku berpikir kalau kedatanganku di dunia ini hanyalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Sebab kehidupanku hanya jadi semakin sulit setiap setelah hidup bersamanya, aku mulai berpikir kalau dunia ini lumayan menyenangkan.

Dan ketika aku menyadari perasaanku padanya, aku mulai berpikir kalau kehidupanku penuh dengan berkah, takdirku bukan sebuah kesalahan, dan aku lahir demi bertemu dengannya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Ak. . "

Sebelum Hinata bisa mengatakan apapun, aku memegang kedua pipinya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat padaku. Dan setelah itu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku merasakan manisnya bibir seorang gadis.

Tidak, dia bukan lagi seorang gadis. Sebab sekarang, dia adalah istriku, wanita milikku.

2.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? apa kau bisa jalan?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja! tapi aku bisa jalan, meski sedikit susah"

"Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu saja hari ini?"

"Tidak, aku ingin bekerja dan membantu master"

Untuk suatu alasan dia tidak mau berhenti memanggilku master sejak tadi malam meski aku sudah terus-terusan menyuruhnya memanggilku dengan namaku. Dipanggil master oleh seorang gadis musang mungil yang lucu sama sekali tidak kedengaran buruk. Tapi dia adalah istriku, aku tidak mau seseorang melihatnya hanya sekedar budakku.

Selain itu, hal itu juga membuatku mengingat ekspresi wajahnya yang luar biasa ketika dia meneriakkan master-master-master beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sejujurnya, hal itu agak berbahaya. Apa yang dia lakukan punya potnesi untuk mebangunkan bukan hanya mataku tapi juga bagian lain dari tubuhku. Jadi kumohon cepat berhenti memanggilku master.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, pekerjaan kita perlu banyak konsentrasi dan perhatian dan kurasa kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan kondisimu yang sekarang! jujur saja, sebenarnya aku juga tidak sedang ingin bekerja"

Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah bermain-main dengannya selama seminggu penuh.

"Memangnya ini salah siapa? anak mana yang tidak bisa menahan diri? orang mana yang berubah jadi hewan buas dan dengan ganas memakan domba kecil ini?"

Aku Menepukan kedua telapak tanganku di depannya lalu menutup kedua mata seperti seseorang yang akan berdoa di depan sebuah kuil.

"Terima kasih banyak"

"Di saat seperti ini harusnya kau minta maaf"

"Terima kasih untuk santapannya"

Dia memukul kepalaku menggunakan bagian belakang telapak tangannya seperti seorang aktor manzai.

"Kau sama sekali tidak kedengaran merasa bersalaaahhh!"

Jangan meminta hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Apa kau kira orang tak berpengalaman sepertiku bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti menahan diri? tidak! tentu saja tidak!. Apalagi aku sudah menumpuk momentum selama tiga bulan. Sebuah momentum yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan rasionalitas macam apapun sampai berkeping-keping. Jadi jangan salahkan aku ketika aku berubah jadi serigala kelaparan.

"Maksudku, rasanya benar-benar nikm. "

Sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Hinata menutup mulutku dengan tangan kecilnya sambil memasang wajah malu yang enak untuk dilihat.

"Jangan! jangan membicarakannyaaaa!"

Jangan. . bertingkah imut seperti itu di depanku. Momentum yang kubicarkan tadi sebenarnya sama sekali belum berhenti. Jika kau terus-terusan memprovokasiku dengan keimutanmu itu kurasa aku tidak hanya berubah jadi hewan buas, tapi juga monster meski tanpa bantuan cahaya bulan.

". . "

"Master, mukamu kelihatan agak menyeramkan"

"Tidak perlu takut, mastermu bukan itu bukan orang jahat"

"Sekarang kau kedengaran seperti penculik"

Aku memegang kedua pundaknya seperti yang kulakukan tadi malam dan memandangnya langsung ke matanya. Tapi, tidak seperti sebelumnya aku memberinya sinyal untuk meminta ijin sebelum melanjutkan ke langkah selanjutnya. Sebab, pada dasarnya dia belum benar-benar mengalahkan traumanya.

Dia masih kelihatan sedikit ketakutan ketika aku memberikan tatapan berisikan nafsu di dalamnya. Tapi, setelah tadi malam rasa takutnya pada mode hewan buasku sudah agak menurun dibanding yang dulu-dulu. Tentu saja aku tidak akan terlalu memaksanya. Jika dia benar-benar tidak mau, aku akan menghentikan diriku sendiri.

"Aku menyerah, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin bertanya sebenarnya siapa yang dari ras beast"

Telinganya bergerak-gerak, ekornya berayun ke kanan dan kiri, kemudian wajahnya juga kelihatan merah padam. Lalu, setelah mengatakan sesuatu dalam volume yang kecil, dia memegang tanganku sambil melihat balik ke arahku.

". . "

Ya ampun, dia benar-benar imut. Istriku adalah makhluk paling imut sedunia.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

Dia menunjukan wajah cemberutnya yang seperti bilang 'kau mau aku mengatakannya secara langsung?' sebelum dia menutup matanya dan mempersembahkan bibir kecil berkilaunya yang kelihatannya sangat lembut.

Selamat makan. . .

Tok . .tok. .tok. .

"Apa-apaan timinyaaaaa!?"

"Master, di luar ada orang"

"Jangan diurusi, ayo kita lanjut saja"

Ketukan pintunya sama sekali tidak berhenti, tapi aku tidak peduli. Memangnya siapa yang mau mempedulikan orang tidak jelas saat aku sedang sangat sibuk mengagumi keimutan istriku?.

"Aku masuk"

"Siapa yang memberimu ijin masuk ke workshopku!"

Orang yang masuk ke dalam workshopku adalah pemuda berusia dua puluhan, yang wajahnya familiar untukku. Namanya adalah Darui, dan dia bekerja sebagai petualang untuk serikat petualang di kota kecil ini.

Rambut blonde dan wajah sangarnya ada di level yang kelihatan agak liar, membuat impresi yang akan kau dapat darinya sudah pasti bukan sesuatu yang baik. Tapi mengesampingkan hal itu, sebenarnya dia adalah pemuda yang lumayan baik dan sudah sangat banyak membantuku dulu.

Tapi, untuk hari ini dia cuma seorang pengganggu..

"Tidak ada. . aku berpikir kalau menunggu jawabanmu itu tidak ada gunanya, maksudku! kau sedang terlalu sibuk melakukan pelecehan ke gadis kecil di tanganmu itu"

"Jangan membuatku kedengaran seperti kriminal"

"Eh? memangnya kau bukan?"

"Aku paham sepertinya kau perlu mengingat kembali beberapa pelajaran"

Kebanyakan makhluk sentien di dunia ini punya rasio pertumbuhan yang berbeda dari manusia, baik secara fisik maupun psikologi.

Elf tumbuh dalam waktu lama karena umurnya yang panjang, Dwarf tidak tumbuh terlalu banyak meskipun mereka sudah mencapai usia dewasa. Lalu, orang-orang dari ras beast tumbuh lebih cepat dari manusia dalam masalah tubuh dan juga pikiran. Lalu, karena pertumbuhan mereka yang sangat cepat mereka juga punya rata-rata umur yang hanya sekitar setengahnya manusia saja. Oleh sebab itulah, mereka punya standar yang lebih rendah terhadap kedewasaannya.

Normalnya, orang-orang beast akan dianggap dewasa ketika mereka mencapai umur yang normanya manusia anggap sebagai umur anak kecil. Dan bagi mereka, umur itu sama dengan umur seorang remaja bagi manusia. Baik secara fisik maupun mental.

"Dengan kata lain, kalau kau mau menghitung! dalam standar manusia, Hinata sudah 18 tahun dan sudah sepenuhnya dewasa"

"Kau tidak perlu membela diri"

"Ok stop di situ!"

Tolong berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kelihatan seperti pecinta gadis kecil. Bukannya aku suka gadis kecil. Kebetulan saja gadis yang kucintai itu kelihatan muda.

Selain itu, dia kelihatan muda bukan karena dia memang benar-benar muda tapi karena dia punya masalah pertumbuhan. Normalnya, di umurnya yang sekarang dia sudah punya badan yang lebih matang layaknya seorang gadis dalam masa akhir remajanya. Tapi karena lingkungan buruknya saat dia masih kecil. Pertumbuhannya terganggu karena kekurangan nutrisi dan sebagainya.

Jadi, sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh ketika aku yang 23 tahun jatuh cinta padanya yang secara matematis sudah 18 tahun.

"Ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kau akan berhenti memikirkan penampilan luarnya"

"Jangan khawatir, seleramu pada gadis kecil tidak cukup kuat untuk memutus tali persahabatan kita"

"Aku benar-benar ingin memutus tali persahabatan yang baru saja kau bicarakan"

"Jadi, kau butuh apa Darui ?"

Tanpa terganggu oleh kelakar yang kami buat, Hinata yang masih menempel pada perutku seperti koala menanyakan urusan tami kami. Normalnya, yang mengurusi customer laki-laki adalah aku. Tapi Darui adalah teman dekat kami sejak jaman kami masih jadi petualang, jadi Hinata tidak punya masalah berinteraksi dengannya sehingga aku membiarkannya saja.

"Aku punya pekerjaan untuk kalian berdua"

"Aku paham, kalau begitu kembali kesini besok! sekarang aku sedang agak sibuk"

"Bukankah kalian cuma sedang mesra-mesraan"

"Iya memang!, kau punya masalah?"

Maksudku, pada dasarnya kami adalah pengantin baru. Jadi apa salahnya mesra-mesraan dengan satu sama lain? Sebelumnya. Bahkan setelah upacara pernikahan, kami berdua masih bertingkah seperti pasangan polos yang hanya bisa bergandengan tangan.

Sebelumnya, kami tidak bisa bertingkah mesra seperti ini.

Oleh karena itulah, begitu Hinata bisa sedikit mengatasi rasa takutnya aku ingin bermain-main dengannya dan memuaskan nafsu duniaku dengannya.

"Jadi kau serius ketika memintaku kembali besok?"

Kau kira aku bercanda? tidak! sama sekali tidak. Aku serius tidak punya mood untuk bekerja hari ini. Kalau kau sudah paham cepat pergi dan tinggalkan kami sendiri.

"Mati saja kauuu!"

"Kerja yang seriuuss!"

Ketika Darui mengumpat sambil mengeluarkan air mata, Hinata memukul dadaku dengan sebuah tinjuan tidak bertenaga meski sebenarnya dia sangat kuat. Setelah itu, kami bertiga pergi ke kantor serikat petualang untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih jauh tentang pekerjaan yang dia bicarakan.

3.

"Tidak mungkin"

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?"

"Pekerjaan ini tidak mungkin bisa kulakukan, secara mental maupun fisik"

Orang yang ingin memberikan pekerjaan yang baru saja kusebut mustahil bukanlah Darui sendiri. Dia hanya jadi pengantar pesan untuk master dari serikat petualang. Dengan kata lain, pelanggan utama kami adalah serikat petualang itu sendiri. Dan ketikan sebuah organisasi menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan, sudah hampir bisa dipastikan kalau pekerjaannya tidak akan kecil.

"Kami sedang ada dalam keadaan darurat"

"Meski begitu, tetap saja pekerjaan itu mustahil"

Sebelum jadi pembuat talisman, aku juga adalah seorang petualang selama sekitar lima tahun. Dan selama itu, aku bisa mendapatkan lumayan banyak teman. Salah satu dari mereka adalah pria yang sekarang sedang duduk di depanku dan Hinata.

Butsuma. Master dari serikat petualang petualang di kota kecil ini.

Sama seperti Darui, pria ini juga sudah banyak membantuku di masa lalu. Orang yang memberikan jaminan status tidak bersalah ketika aku mendapatkan tuduhan palsu adalah dia. Yang memberiku pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal setelah semua uangku dirampas juga adalah orang ini.

Aku banyak berhutang budi padanya, dan tentu saja. Ketika dia mendapatkan masalah, aku ingin membantunya sebisaku. Hanya saja, kali ini permintaannya benar-benar terlalu besar untukku.

"Biar kuberitahukan kau sesuatu, membuat talisman itu bukan pekerjaan gampang"

Talisman adalah material yang ditanami properties magic tertentu, fungsi, atau kemampuan khusus. Orang-orang biasa menyebutnya dengan magic tool, tapi sebenarnya magic tool hanyalah salah satu produk dari talisman.

Sederhananya, kalau magic tool adalah mesin maka talisman adalah bagian-bagian khususnya.

Tidak seperti beberapa novel yang pernah kubaca di duniaku yang dulu, magic di dunia ini bukan hanya sekedar tentang menulis beberapa huruf, merapalkan mantra, atau memberikan nama keren pada sebuah jurus.

Kau tidak bisa hanya meneriakan 'dengarkan kata-kataku dan bakarlah musuhku' seperti seorang chuuni dan berharap kalau sebuah bola api besar akan muncul di tanganmu. Malah, sebuah mantra normalnya pendek karena hanya digunakan sebagai kata kunci.

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan hal semacam itu hanyalah orang-orang yang punya koneksi dengan makhluk dengan level spiritual lebih tinggi seperti spirit ataupun orang-orang spesial yang sudah punya bakat alami dari lahir.

Spirit atau makhluk lain dengan level spiritual tinggi punya kekuatan untuk mengubah hukum dari dunia itu sendiri sampai pada level tertentu. Kemampuan membuat mereka tidak perlu memikirkan apapun dan hanya perlu meminta apa yang mereka mau untuk terjadi.

Kau bisa bilang kalau dunia akan menuruti undang-undang yang mereka buat untuk sementara waktu. Karena itulah kekuatan yang mereka miliki biasa dibilang kekuatan suci atau jahat tergantung siapa yang kau tanya.

Untuk orang dengan bakat alami, mereka adalah orang yang secara ajaib punya magic circuit di dalam tubuh mereka sejak lahir. Ataupun orang yang punya tubuh spiritual lebih besar dari tubuh fisik mereka. Sementara itu, orang-orang normal sepertiku harus menggunakan medium eksternal untuk bisa memanipulasi magic.

Magic di dunia itu lebih mirip dengan energi listrik ataupun reaksi kimia. Mereka bisa digunakan untuk banyak hal dengan hanya memanipulasi propertiesnya. Dan orang-orang yang membuat alat untuk melakukan hal itu adalah pembuat talisman sepertiku.

"Kami bisa menyiapkan materialnya"

"Hal yang paling kami butuhkan adalah waktu"

Seperti yang sudah kubilang, membuat talisman itu sulit. Talisman yang kami maksud bukanlah sekedar kertas yang ditulisi sesuatu, tapi benda seperti PCB untuk peralatan elektronik di duniaku yang dulu. Dan dengan teknologi 'tidak terlalu maju' yang kami miliki sekarang, melakukan produksi masal benda itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan. Sebab aku harus menggambar jalur kalkulasinya secara manual, mengukirkan desainnya, dan melakukan tuning pada setiap talisman satu-persatu.

"Maafkan aku, meski aku bekerja siang malam paling banyak aku hanya bisa membuat 10 talisman dalam sehari dan workshopku hanya punya dua orang"

Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin bekerja tanpa istirahat. Jadi jadwal kerja yang kubicarakan tadi adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan kuterima meski mereka memaksaku. Membuat talisman adalah pekerjaan yang butuh ketelitian, jika aku membuat satu kesalahan saja aku harus membuatnya lagi dari awal.

"Dan kau menyuruhku untuk membuat talisman penguat mental, tubuh, dan stamina yang masing-masing jumlahnya sampai seratus buah dalam seminggu"

Total talisman yang dia minta adalah tiga ratus, pekerjaan yang meski kami lakukan sekuat tenaga paling cepat akan memakan waktu dua bulan.

"Aku tentu saja ingin membantu, tapi bantuanku saja tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah"

"Maafkan aku, aku juga berpikir kalau permintaanku ini bodoh"

Dengan kata lain, dia sedang panik sebab dia ingin cepat menyelesaikan masalah yang ada. Dan kalau masalahnya sampai bisa membuat orang yang punya banyak pengalaman sepertinya panik, aku yakin kalau masalahnya pasti besar. Sama seperti permintaan bodohnya tadi.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa mulai menjelaskan masalah aslinya? maksudku, aku hanya diberitahu untuk membuat banyak talisman tapi aku belum tahu mereka akan dipakai untuk apa"

Karena aku bukan lagi seorang petualang dan anggota serikat petualang ini, aku tidak punya akses pada jaringan informasi mereka dan statusku sekarang hanyalah orang sipil. Mungkin karena restriksi itu tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku apa masalah utamanya.

Normalnya, aku tidak merasa keberatan diperlakukan seperti orang luar oleh mereka. Tapi kali ini aku perlu tahu ancaman macam apa yang mereka coba hadapi. Sebab, permintaan mereka sudah jelas tidak mungkin kuterima. Karena itulah, aku ingin membantu mereka dengan cara lain.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Butsuma melihat ke arah staf yang lain untuk meminta persetujuan. Dan setelah mereka memberikan semacam tanda untuk maju, serikat petualang master kembali mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan Hinata.

"Sebenarnya, kami mendapat informasi kalau ada raksasa yang sedang bergerak ke arah kota ini setelah menghancurkan banyak desa di jalurnya, kemungkinan dia akan sampai di sini dalam sepuluh hari"

Ada banyak ras hidup di dunia ini yang secara kasar bisa dibagi menjadi empat kategori. Myth yang tidak memiliki tubuh fisik dan hanya ada hanya dalam bentuk spiritual seperti spirit dan para dewa. Legend yang punya tubuh spiritual kuat di dalam tubuh fisik mereka seperti elf, vampire dan Iblis. Beast yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih kuat dari ras lain seperti naga, griffin, unicorn dan yang lainnya. Lalu yang terakhir manusia yang kelicikannya tidak ada bandingannya, dan untuk suatu alasannya bisa dicampurkan banyak sekali ras lain.

Kecuali ras beast yang ada sekarang, legenda tentang makhluk-makhluk fantasi lain persis sama dengan legenda yang ada di duniaku yang dulu. Bahkan sifat, nama, dan mitos yang menyertai mereka juga sama.

Berdasarkan teori bodoh yang kubuat, ada kemungkinan kalau asal dari orang yang ada di duniaku adalah dunia ini. Di duniaku, keberadaan magic, dewa, dan iblis atau yang sebagainya masih hanya dianggap sekedar legenda dan bukannya fakta. Tapi meski begitu cerita tentang mereka tetap ada bahkan sampai sekarang. Maksudku, sampai saat aku menghilang ke dunia ini.

Jadi, mungkin cerita-cerita yang kudengar dulu di sana sumbernya adalah dunia ini. Sebab apa yang di sana hanya sekedar mitos, di sini mereka adalah sesuatu yang nyata.

"Apa tujuannya benar-benar kota ini, atau. . "

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi setidaknya kami tahu kalau dia itu gigante, pureblood! karena itulah aku ingin segera menjatuhkannya kalau bisa"

Di samping subspesies dari kategori utama ras yang sudah kusebutkan tadi, mereka masih bisa dibagi menjadi dua. Pureblood atau mixed blood. Pureblood adalah istilah untuk makhluk yang masih hidup dan belum berubah sejak jaman purba. Dengan kata lain, makhluk yang sudah ada sejak dunia baru ada.

Mixed blood, sama seperti namanya. Adalah ras yang lahir dari hubungan antara dua ras yang berbeda, dan mayoritas penduduk dunia ini adalah ras campuran. Atau lebih tepatnya, campuran dengan darah manusia. Tentu saja, ras Myth adalah pengecualian mengingat mereka bahkan tidak punya darah untuk dicampurkan.

Hinata sendiri adalah salah satu contoh ras mixed blood antara manusia dan beast di mana bagian manusia lebih dominan di tubuhnya. Karena itulah aku menyebutnya beast campuran.

"Aku paham"

Jadi kenapa pureblood berbahaya untuk kota ini? Jawabannya simple. Karena tidak bisa beradaptasi.

Purbeblood yang hidup sejak dunia ini ada adalah makhluk yang diciptakan untuk bisa bertahan dalam lingkungan keras dunia purba. Dan untuk bisa hidup dalam masa berbahaya itu, kebanyakan mereka memiliki tubuh super kuat, kekuatan fisik yang sulit dibayangkan, dan bahkan kapasitas magic yang jauh di atas makhluk yang sekarang ada.

Sekarang bayangkan kalau monster seperti itu bahkan tidak punya cukup kecerdasan untuk memahami kata-kata dan haya punya insting dasar seperti hancurkan apapun yang mengganggu, makan apapun yang bisa disantap, dan bunuh apapun yang masuk ke teritori mereka.

Tentu saja mereka akan membawa kekacauan mengingat mereka bahkan tidak bisa diajak berkomunikasi. Oleh sebab itulah, pureblood seperti gigante dianggap berbahaya.

"Kurasa sekala masalah ini agak besar untuk serikat petualang ini"

Serikat petualang ini hanya punya sekitar seratus lima puluh petualang yang teregistrasi di dalamnya. Dengan setengah dari mereka punya level atau kemampuan yang rendah. Dengan kata lain, hanya sekitar tujuh puluh orang yang bisa dianggap sebagai potensi kekuatan perang serikat petualang ini. Dan angka itu kuras kurang dari cukup untuk menghadapi gigante yang bisa dengan mudah menerbangkan sebuah rumah dengan bersinnya saja.

"Pasukan besar sudah siap untuk dikirimkan ke tempat ini untuk mengatasinya"

Begitu, kalau kabar tentang kerusakan yang disebabkan oleh gigante itu sudah tersebar tidak aneh kalau negara ini mulai mengambil tindakan.

"Jadi kapan mereka akan sampai?"

"Sekitar seminggu"

"Aku paham situasinya"

Menggerakan pasukan yang berisi ribuan prajurit bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan, dan mengaturnya bahkan adalah pekerjaan yang jauh lebih sulit lagi. Kesempatan untuk pasukan itu sampai pada waktu yang dijanjikan lumayan tipis. Dalam skenario paling buruknya seperti pasukan telat datang atau gigante bergerak lebih cepat, petualang di kota akan dipaksa untuk bertahan sendirian dan mengulur waktu.

Butsuma membutuhkan talisman untuk menaikan kemampuan kombat dan support moral para petualangnya agar tidak ada yang kabur karena ketakutan.

"Tapi biarkan aku mengatakan hal ini. . . rencanamu itu terlalu gegabah"

"Aku tahu. "

"Maaf sudah tidak sopan, tapi sepertinya prioritasmu itu salah serikat petualang master"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau terjebak dalam ide kalau kau harus mengalahkan raksasa itu?"

"Kalau kita membiarkannya saja, kota ini akan. . "

"Hah. . "

Aku menghela nafas dalam. Membicarakan masalah prioritas pada orang yang belum pernah menghadapi perbedaan kekuatan absolut itu agak susah. Jawabannya adalah jawaban yang datang dari orang yang selalu berpikir kalau menghadapi masalah secara langsung adalah satu-satunya cara membuat masalah yang ada di depannya menghilang.

"Hinata, kau paham apa yang coba ingin kukatakan kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa kau bisa menggantikanku bicara pada mereka?"

"Kenapa?"

"Impresi"

"Begitu"

Orang yang berbeda memberikan impresi yang berbeda pada orang lain. Dan sepertinya aku memberikan impresi kalau aku ini tipe orang yang sama dengan mereka. karena itulah dia gagal paham pada apa yang aku coba sampaikan.

Hal itu sama saja saat orang otak otot memintamu menggunakan taktik meski padahal dia adalah tipe orang mengalahkan musuh dengan sekali pukul. Membuatmu berpikir kalau taktik itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Butsuma apa tujuan utama kita?"

Setelah meminum teh yang staf serikat petualang siapkan, Hinata mulai berbicara.

"Mengalahkan gigante"

"Salah! tujuan utama kita adalah melindungi kota ini sedangkan mengalahkan gigante hanyalah salah satu cara untuk bisa mencapainya"

Melindungi kota adalah tujuan, sedangkan mengalahkan gigante adalah metodenya. Dan bagi seorang petualang, harusnya dia paham kalau cara apapun bisa digunakan asal tujuannya bisa dicapai. Maksudku, petualang adalah orang yang bekerja sambil mengorbankan nyawanya, karena itulah harusnya mereka selalu berpikir untuk mengamankan posisi mereka saat melakukan sebuah misi.

"Tapi membiarkannya begitu saja itu berb. . "

"Apa kita perlu mengincarnya kalau misalkan. . hmm. . . dia berdiam diri di sebuah pulau terpencil dan tidak melakukan apapun?"

Jawabannya adalah tidak. Kenapa kami harus repot-repot melakukan sesuatu kalau monster itu tidak mengancam kami? Membiarkannya begitu saja adalah pilihan paling logis dan dengan sengaja mengganggunya adalah kebodohan tingkat expert.

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kita perlu meninggalkannya begitu saja Hinata "

Hinata adalah wanita dewasa meski badannya kelihatan seperti gadis 9 atau 10 tahun jadi Butsuma masih mencoba menggunakan bahasa halus. Tapi, sepertinya dia baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menyenggol prinsip hidupnya. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit kejengkelan dari suaranya.

"Saranmu bukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal, kita bisa memprioritaskan keselamatan warga dari kota ini dan merelokasi mereka ke tempat lain ketika raksasa itu melewati tempat ini"

Hal itu bisa dilakukan, dan dengan begitu kami bahkan bisa menyelamatkan para petualang dengan hanya memfokuskan diri merelokasi orang-orang di kota. Tapi tentu saja, realitasnya lain. Metode itu sangat sulit dieksekusi.

"Idemu gila"

Memindahkan orang dalam jumlah besar itu pekerjaan sulit, menemukan lokasi yang tepat untuk mengungsi, dan membuat sebuah tempat untuk bisa ditinggali oleh mereka adalah pekerjaan yang berat. Dengan kata lain, metode yang Hinata paparkan tidak praktikal. Selain itu kerugian yang ditimbulkan kalau sampai gigante tadi mengamuk di kota yang ditinggali akan sangat besar, kemudian bukan tidak mungkin juga kalau dengan kabur maka monster itu akan lebih aktif mencari mangsa.

"Ya, rencana itu gila"

"Kalau kau tahu jangan mengajukan solusi bodoh semacam itu!"

"Aku cuma memberitahukan salah satu metode yang bisa dipakai orang-orang lemah seperti kita"

Metode yang Hinata ajukan sama saja dengan menyerah dan memberikan semua harta yang kami miliki pada bandit yang tiba-tiba muncul agar tidak dibunuh. Respon normal bagi orang-orang lemah yang bahkan tidak bisa memberikan sedikitpun perlawanan.

"Lemah kau bilang? . . "

Uwah. . dia kelihatan sangat marah sekarang. Maafkan aku, dia hanya ingin mencoba membengkokan cara pikirmu dan sama sekali tidak punya maksud untuk menghinamu Boss.

Mungkin.

"Kau bisa mengklaim kau itu kalau kau bisa mengalahkan master dalam pertarungan"

Kau kedengaran seperti tokoh antagonis sombong sekarang. Aku menyukainya. Apalagi dengan tatapan dingin yang kelihatan seperti bisa membekukan hati seseorang itu. Tapi tolong jangan menggunakan namaku untuk mengancam seseorang. Sebab dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu tanpa trik aku itu jauh lebih lemah dari orang yang ada di depanmu, istriku tercinta.

"Kalau kau terlalu takut, aku bahkan bisa menggantikan master"

Tidak-tidak-tidak-tidak! aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bermain-main dengan pria lain.

"Itu. . "

Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau orang dari ras beast, meskipun mereka adalah seorang mixed blood punya kekuatan fisik yang berada di atas manusia biasa. Meski Hinata kelihatan seperti gadis lemah, tapi tanpa bantuan magicpun dia punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk meninju Wether ke luar jendela.

Karena itulah Butsuma agak ragu untuk main kasar. Meski hanya untuk intimidasi.

"Sekarang kembali ke topik utamanya, merelokasi penduduk kota mungkin cukup sulit tapi merelokasi si gigante adalah urusan lain"

"Merelokasi gigante?"

"Ya"

Prioritas utama kami bukanlah mengalahkan si gigante tapi melindungi kota ini dan orang-orangnya. Dan untuk melakukan hal itu, kita hanya perlu membuat jalur makhluk itu tidak menabrak tempat ini.

"Dengan begitu, kita bisa menjaga makhluk itu dari kota dan degan tidak melawannya secara langsung kita juga bisa mengurangi jumlah korban di pihak kita"

Seorang gigante punya kekuatan yang tidak ada bandingannya dari manusia biasa. Menghadapinya secara langsung pada dasarnya cuma bunuh diri. Dan meskipun mereka secara ajaib bisa menang, korban yang jatuh jelas jumlahnya tidak akan kecil.

"Gigante bukan makhluk pintar, harusnya dengan sedikit provokasi saja kita bisa menggiringnya ke tempat terpencil, lalu, di sana kita bisa mengikis staminanya sampai bala bantuan datang"

"Apa hal itu malah tidak membuatnya jadi mengamuk dan menyerang kota lebih cepat?"

"Karena itulah master menanyakan apakah kota ini memang tujuannya atau bukan"

"Maaf"

"Kurasa gigante belum tahu posisi kota ini, tapi untuk amannya lebih baik kita fokus untuk mencari informasi tentangnya dulu"

"Aku paham"

Dengan berakhirnya tugas Hinata untuk membuat serikat petualang master paham apa yang ingin kuberitahukan selesai, dia kembali duduk di sampingku seperti sebelumnya.

Apa yang sekarang kami sangat perlukan adalah informasi tentang tujuan makhluk itu memulai perjalanannya. Apakah rasa lapar? usaha balas dendam? sekedar jalan-jalan, atau urusan lain yang perlu penyelidikan lebih dalam?

Tergantung dari motivasi utamanya, kami perlu menyiapkan umpan yang berbeda untuk memancingnya menjauh dari kota.

"Um, apa aku boleh bicara?"

"Tentu saja"

Salah satu staf perempuan serikat petualang mengangkat tangannya dan meminta ijin untuk berbicara pada kami. Berdasarkan penampilannya, dia bukanlah tipe orang otak otot seperti serikat petualang master. Dia memancarkan semacam aura orang pintar.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu siapa orang ini. Apa dia anggota baru?

"Meski kami belum punya info yang detail tentang gigante itu, ada beberapa laporan yang berhubungan dengannya saat makhluk itu melintasi perbatasan negara"

"Begitukah? akan sangat membantu kalau kau bisa membaginya dengan kami"

Staff perempuan tadi kembali meminta ijin dari Butsuma, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah itu, dia membawa sebuah peta besar yang dia buka di atas meja di depan kami.

"Berdasarkan laporan, makhluk itu pertama kali terlihat sebulan yang lalu, setelah itu dia bergerak dari satu desa ke desa lain sampai di posisinya yang sekarang"

Peta yang dia tunjukan padaku terasa familiar di mata. Sebab, seperti yang sudah kujelaskan sebelumnya fitur geografik dunia ini pada dasarnya sama dengan duniaku yang lama. Meski ada beberapa perbedaan pada nama dan batas dari beberapa negara dan kota.

"Apa kau bisa menandai tempat mana saja yang makhluk itu lewati di peta ini, aku ingin mencari pola dari pergerakannya"

Jika kita bisa tahu pola pergerakannya kita juga bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

Staff perempuan tadi mulai menggerakan tangannya dari sebuah tempat bernama Grimma, kota ini lalu perlahan-lahan berpindah ke bagian timur ke sebuah tempat bernama Reina, lalu sedikit ke selatan ke tempat lain bernama Pirna.

Sambil menunjukan tempat-tempat di atas peta dia juga memberikan penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi di sana dan seberapa banyak korban yang jatuh. Tapi tentu saja informasi yang diberikannya hanya bersifat umum, dan beberapa bahkan hanya ada pada level rumor begitu area yang ditunjuk berada di negara lain.

"Apa memang masalahnya cuma karena rasa lapar?"

"Kurasa bukan"

Makhluk itu menyerang banyak desa di jalurnya jadi anggapanku dia cuma ingin makan. Tapi sepertinya Hinata punya pendapat lain.

"Dari pergerakannya yang asal, kita bisa mencoret kemungkinan kalau makhluk itu punya tujuan yang jelas"

Jika sesuatu punya tujuan yang jelas di pikiran mereka, biasanya hewan paling bodohpun masih akan mencoba mencari jalur paling pendek yang ada. Tapi pergerakan gigante ini sama sekali tidak konsisten ke arah tertentu. Bahkan ada catatan kalau makhluk itu bolak-balik ke tempat yang sama beberapa kali.

"Kalau makhluk itu cuma mencari makanan dia juga tidak perlu menghancurkan semua bangunan yang ada di depannya"

Dia cuma perlu menangkap manusia yang lari tanpa harus menghancurkan dulu desa di mana mereka tinggal. Dia juga tidak perlu mengunjungi kembali desa yang sudah pernah dia hancurkan.

Ada banyak kasus di mana pureblood menghancurkan properti manusia. Tapi hal itu biasanya dipancing oleh hal seperti mereka diserang duluan atau merasa teritorinya di dilanggar oleh manusia. Ketika hal itu terjadi, mereka akan mengamuk tapi biasanya sekala amukan mereka tidaklah besar dan kerusakan yang terjadi hanya di daerah lokal saja.

Harusnya mereka tidak secara aktif mencari tempat untuk dihancurkan.

"Lalu, dia juga menjelaskan kalau korban jiwa yang jatuh tidak terlalu banyak! untuk bencana sebesar ini rasanya hal itu agak terlalu aneh"

Rasanya memang aneh, selain itu setelah aku melihat lagi pola pergerakannya aku menemukan beberapa desa yang sama sekali tidak diserang oleh makhluk itu meski tempatnya lebih mudah dijangkau dan juga lumayan terisolasi.

"Terima kasih. .?"

"Sumire"

"Terima kasih banyak Sumire , informasi tadi benar-benar membantu"

Dengan informasi itu, setidaknya kami bisa tahu kalau area yang kurang padat itu lebih aman, makhluk itu tidak punya tujuan yang jelas, dan sepertinya dia juga tidak sedang bernafsu untuk memakan manusia.

"Kita masih butuh informasi tentang pemicu apa yang membuatnya menyerang beberapa tempat atau bagaimana makhluk itu mencari pemukiman manusia, tapi untuk sekarang informasi tadi sudah cukup untuk dijadikan dasar membuat sebuah keputusan"

"Aku akan mencari lebih banyak info"

Setelah mereka mendapatkan lebih banyak informasi, kami bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak material provokasi yang bisa lebih efektif memancingnya ke tempat yang aman.

"Mohon bantuannya,kita perlu memastikan tujuannya agar bisa mencegah hal yang sama terulang lagi di masa depan"

Staf perempuan tadi kembali ke tempatnya setelah menundukan badannya pada kami.

"Untuk suatu alasan kau lebih kedengaran seperti serikat petualang master daripada aku"

"Maaf, aku terbawa suasana"

Aku harus ingat kalau aku bukan lagi orang penting dan tidak bisa lagi bertingkah seperti dulu. Dilihat dari manapun, membiarkan orang luar memberikan perintah pada sebuah organisasi bukanlah hal baik.

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

Tidak-tidak, kau harus khawatir.

"Melanjutkan topik tadi, membatalkan rencana melawan makhluk itu secara langsung itu solusi win-win untuk semua orang"

Jika para petualang dari serikat petualang ini tidak dipaksa untuk menghadapi si gigante secara langsung, hal itu berarti kami tidak perlu memberikan mereka semua satu paket talisaman secara lengkap. Jika kami hanya ingin memprovokasi dan memancingnya menjauhi kota, kami bisa hanya membuat tim kecil untuk melakukannya. Dengan begitu kami tidak perlu membuat talisman penguat mental untuk semua orang sebab mereka bisa menggunakannya secara bergantian.

"Bagaimana dengan talisman yang lain?"

"Aku akan membuat template jalur manipulasinya setelah itu kau bisa meminta pembuat talisman lain untuk memproduksinya"

"Bukannya hal yang seperti itu rahasia perusahaan?"

"Normalnya, tapi kali ini situasinya sedang darurat! aku tidak bisa pelit ! selain itu menyebarkan desain dari talisman semacam itu tidak terlalu mengganggu bisnisku"

Bisnis utama workshopku adalah membuat peralatan rumah tangga jadi kehilangan pekerjaan untuk membuat alat bantu tempur bukan masalah yang besar untuk kami. Kalau aku sendirian yang mengerjakannya tidak mungkin deadlinenya bisa ditepati. Cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah dengan jadi tidak serakah dan melakukan outsourcing tenaga luar.

Dilihat dari sudut pandang lain, hal itu malah bisa dibilang menguntungkanku. Sebab orang lain bisa mengambil pekerjaanku membuatkan talisman untuk para petualang di masa depan sehingga tidak akan ada yang menggangguku lagi saat aku sedang santai.

Uang sama sekali bukan masalah untukku dan Hinata. Dia tidak menuntut kehidupan mewah, dan aku tidak tidak juga terlalu bernafsu untuk jadi kaya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Sebenarnya, aku agak ingin merenovasi rumah kami untuk persiapan saat kami punya anak. Tapi agenda itu tidak perlu kami kejar buru-buru, sebab anak kami belum akan lahir besok atau bulan depan.

Maksudku, pada dasarnya kami masih jauh lebih sering hanya main lengket-lengketan dan jarang sekali masuk ke game utamanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, Hinata masih sedikit takut pada laki-laki. Jadi aku tidak bisa mengajaknya buru-buru.

"Ya, pastikan saja kau memberi kami banyak hadiah saat anak kami lahir"

"Kau sudah berpikir untuk punya anak?"

"Eh? bukannya hal itu normal?"

Maksudku, setelah menikah bukannya hal selanjutnya yang perlu dipikirkan adalah punya anak dan merawatnya?. Meski sebenarnya, sebelum aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata aku selalu berpikir kalau mengurus anak itu merepotkan. Tapi ketika aku secara mental menempatkan Hinata sebagai partnerku, tiba-tiba aku jadi tidak peduli dengan semua masalah yang mungkin akan datang itu. Malah, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya jadi orang tua.

"Um, kau benar, hal itu memang normal"

"Berhubung pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, aku ingin segera pulang untuk menyiapkan diri, kalian bisa menginfokanku berapa jumlah talisman yang kalian butuhkan besok setelah membuat tim pemancing"

Aku memegang tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berdiri untuk bersiap pergi.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Tapi sebelum kami bergerak, Darui terlebih dahulu memegang tanganku yang satunya"

"Dipegang-pegang oleh laki-laki rasanya agak tidak enak rasanya"

Biasanya dia akan memberikan jawaban retorik, tapi kali ini dia tetap diam dan saling pandang dengan serikat petualang master. Kuharap mereka tidak punya hubungan spesial.

"Apa? apa ada yang masih perlu didiskusikan lagi?"

Kenapa semua orang kelihatan sangat serius?

"Bagaimana kalau kau kembali jadi petualang?"

"Ha? memangnya kenapa?"

Banyak anak kecil punya mimpi untuk jadi petualang. Di mata muda mereka, petualang itu orang kuat yang mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi kebaikan umat manusia. Pahlawan yang disirami pamor dan juga harta. Tentu saja, dulunya aku juga punya pandangan yang tidak jauh beda.

Tapi realitas tidaklah seindah itu. Ini bukan game.

Selain itu, petualang itu pada dasarnya cuma mercenary.

"Aku harus menolak tawaran itu, aku ini penakut, aku tidak ingin membahayakan diri lagi"

Tidak seperti tentara resmi milik pemerintah, kebanyakan petualang tidak punya penghasilan yang stabil, asuransi, dan harus selalu menanggung semua resiko dari pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Kadang-kadang, bahkan petualang kelas bawah punya penghasilan di bawah petani biasa.

Adventurer diatur oleh serikat petualang, tapi petualang sendiri dianggap sebagai kontraktor individual dari serikat petualang. Jadi serikat petualang tidak punya kewajiban untuk memberikan gaji. Yang artinya, tidak ada yang menjadi penjamin kehidupan mereka.

"Dulu, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan nyawaku sendiri, karena itulah aku bisa dengan bebas membahayakan nyawaku untuk pekerjaan berbahaya seperti itu"

Saat itu aku merasa sendirian di dunia ini. Meski aku menghilangpun, tidak akan ada yang peduli, tidak ada yang akan menangisiku. Lalu, ketika aku berhasil menghindari bahaya dan tetap hidup tidak akan ada yang menyambut kedatanganku. Di masa lalu, aku mencoba tetap hidup hanya karena takut mati.

"Tapi sekarang lain"

Aku memegang tangan Hinata dengan lebih erat.

"Sekarang aku punya seseorang yang harus kulindungi dan buat bahagia, karena itulah aku tidak bisa lagi bekerja di tempat yang bisa membuatku mati kapan saja"

Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian dan hanya jadi sekedar kenangan yang nantinya membuatnya sakit. Aku ingin tetap bersamanya selama yang aku bisa.

"Jadi, kalau orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi kau akan kembali jadi petualang?"

Ha?

"Apa maksud pertanyaan itu?"

"Eh?"

Jangan Eh! apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu? aku ingin tahu. Apa kau tidak bisa memberiku detailnya?

"Boosss!"

Darui memanggil Butsuma dengan suara yang agak panik. Setelah itu, wajah Butsuma jadi kelihatan agak pucat begitu dia balik melihat wajahku. Sedangkan staf yang lain kelihatan tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Maaf, bukan itu maksudku"

"Jadi apa maksudmu?"

"Kau cukup kuat untuk menerjang bahaya yang ada dalam pekerjaan semacam ini"

"Kuat ya. . "

Kata yang lumayan memancing nostalgia. Beberapa tahun yang lalu aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Tapi aku yang sekarang tidak lagi naif seperti dulu.

"Biar kuberitahukan sesuatu Butsuma"

Aku membuka pintu kantor serikat petualang dan bilang.

"Manusia itu lemah, ada sangat banyak makhluk yang kita bahkan tidak bisa lawan"

Setelah itu kami berdua meninggalkan kantor serikat petualang.

Lalu begitu sampai, kami berdua langsung bekerja membuat desain untuk talisman yang diminta dari kami. Kemudian, begitu sore datang. Seseorang dari serikat petualang mengambil template yang kami buat untuk disebarkan ke pembuat talisman yang lain.

4

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Um, aku juga bingung, bagaimana ya?"

Kami perlu bekerja keras di pagi harinya, karena itulah kegiatan malam kami harus dihentikan di tengah jalan dan pada akhirnya kami hanya main lengket-lengketan. Hanya saja, niat baikku untuk tidak mengganggu fokus kami saat bekerja malah berbalik dari apa kuharapkan.

Bukan hanya kamar kami berantakan tidak karuan, pakaian kami juga bahkan lebih kotor dari malam sebelumnya.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencuci beberapa dengan tangan?"

Apa kau masih ingat apa bisnis utamaku? membuat peralatan rumah tangga. Jadi tentu saja aku punya magic tool yang bisa kami gunakan untuk mencuci pakaian. Biasanya, magic tool kecil kami sudah cukup untuk membersihkan semua pakaian kami mengingat tidak ada pakaian kami yang sekotor itu. Tapi hari ini, aku agak tidak yakin kalau benda ini bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Magic tool yang kami gunakan perlu seseorang untuk menungguinya mengingat tidak seperti listrik di dunia lamaku, di dunia ini tidak ada generator ataupun baterai yang bisa menyuplai magic secara terus-menerus. Dan berhubung cucian kami banyak, seseorang harus berhenti bekerja untuk menungguinya.

Di dunia ini ada banyak hewan yang rupanya seperti monster, tapi tidak seperti di dalam game tidak ada batu ajaib yang bisa dijadikan baterai yang jatuh dari tubuh mereka.

"Mencucinya dengan tangan akan memakan banyak waktu, dan kita tidak punya waktu yang sebanyak itu"

Proses mencuci dengan magic tool sama lamanya berapapun jumlah itemnya, jadi kalau hanya sedikit mencuci dengan tangan malah lebih cepat. Hanya saja, meski lebih cepat tapi mencuci dengan tangan masih membutuhkan waktu yang tidak singkat.

Benar, kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Meski kami berhasil mengurangi talisman yang diminta dari kami, kami masih perlu membuat sekitar dua sampai tiga puluhan buah. Dan dengan jadwal kerja normal, kami hanya bisa membuat lima talisman. Dan aku yakin mereka akan butuh lebih dari dua puluh. Jadi kami harus benar-benar fokus pada pekerjaan kami beberapa hari ini.

Kami tidak punya waktu untuk dibuang. Termasuk waktu yang harus kami sisihkan untuk mencuci pakaian kami secara manual.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, biarkan orang lain mencuci pakaian kita"

"Tidak! aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? kita bisa menghemat waktu"

"Rasa malunya akan membunuhku saat aku mengambilnya dari orang yang mencuci"

"Be-begitu ya"

Sebagian besar dari pekerjaan kami punya hubungan besar dengan proses presisi, jadi kami jarang berkeringat dan sebab workshop kami juga adalah lingkungan yang cukup bersih sangat jarang pakaian kami kotor. Jadi, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat pakaian kami sangat kotor hanya satu. Kegiatan malam kami.

Kau masih ingat kalau Hinata masih punya phobia pada laki-laki kan? jika iya harusnya tidak ada yang terkejut kalau aku bilang kami main lengket-lengketan dengan tetap memakai baju.

Meminta seseorang untuk membersihkan noda semacam itu kurasa memang agak sulit.

"Ah.. . . kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain, untuk sementara aku akan melupakan keberadaan mereka"

Ternyata ada solusi semacam itu juga huh. Kalau kita tidak bisa mengapa-apakannya, lupakan saja. Sebab, masalah itu bukan masalah kalau tidak ada yang menganggapnya sebagai masalah.

"Dan supaya cuciannya tidak bertambah, permainan malam kita juga harus berhenti dulu"

"Apa?"

"Ah. . . permainan solomu juga harus berhenti master, jangan main-main saat aku tidur"

"Tunggu dulu!"

"Ok, masalah selesai"

"Kau terlalu kejaaaammm!"

Masalahnya sama sekali tidak selesai, malah sebaliknya. Masalah hanya bertambah, untukku.

Setelah memutuskan untuk tidak menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangga kami. Kami berdua pergi ke kantor serikat petualang untuk mengambil material talisman yang kami perlukan. Rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh dari serikat petualang, dan sebab kami sudah sangat familiar dengan jalannya waktu sepuluh menit berlalu begitu saja tanpa kami sadari dan kamipun sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

Tapi.

"Maaf materialnya belum sampai"

"Benarkah?"

Mau bagaimana lagi permintaan mereka cukup dadakan jadi pasti tidak ada persiapan terlebih dahulu. Meski dengan pengaruh serikat petualang yang besar, mereka masih akan tetap kesulitan mencari material dalam jumlah besar. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan mencoba membeli material dari banyak penjual sebelum mengumpulkan dan membagikannya pada pada talisman smith yang mereka berikan pekerjaan.

"Kapan kami bisa mengambilnya?"

"Materialnya sendiri sudah dibeli, kalian hanya perlu menunggu, kurasa dalam dua atau tiga jam kalian bisa mengambilnya"

Estimasi yang kudapatkan lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan, aku bahkan sudah bersiap menunggu sampai setengah hari. Tapi sepertinya kemampuan orang-orang di bagian supply cukup bisa diandalakan.

Sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa meminjam service mereka, Hinata menarik bajuku untuk meminta perhatianku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pasar utama?"

Menunggu material datang selama lebih dari dua jam tanpa melakukan apa-apa pasti akan membosankan. Selama aku bisa bermain-main dengan Hinata aku tidak punya masalah, tapi dalam tempat umum semacam ini tidak mungkin aku bisa mesra-mesraan dengannya.

"Aku paham, kencan"

"Bukan-bukan-bukan, aku tidak sedang mengajakmu kencan! aku hanya ingin membeli barang-barang keperluan kita"

"Ya itu namanya kencan"

Laki-laki dan perempuan pergi bersama untuk berbelanja. Di dalam kamusku, hal semacam itu sudah bisa kukategorikan sebagai kencan.

"Definisi kencanmu agak dangkal"

"Jangan mempermasalahkan detail kecil semacam itu"

"Untuk suatu alasan aku merasa kalau role kita agak terbalik"

Lokasi pasar utama adalah di tengah kota, dan sebab lokasi rumah kami lumayan berada di bagian ujung area ini perjalan kami ke sana memakan waktu cukup lama. Sekitar setengah jam lebih. Keperluan kami biasanya bisa dipenuhi oleh penjual yang ada di sekitar serikat petualang, tapi masih ada banyak hal yang hanya bisa ditemukan di pasar utama.

Dan berhubung kami mendapatkan pekerjaan besar, kami juga perlu menyiapkan beberapa peralatan tambahan untuk membantu kami di workshop.

Satu jam kemudian.

Awalnya kami berencana untuk berbelanja ringan sambil menunggu material yang serikat petualang siapkan, tapi rencana itu langsung berubah begitu kami sampai di pasar utama. Sepertinya harga murah dari barang-barang yang ada di pasar membuatku istriku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk belanja. Membuat kami berakhir membeli banyak benda yang tidak kami rencanakan sebelumnya.

Karena hal itu, sekarang tanganku penuh dengan belanjaan.

"Sekarang aku paham kenapa kau bilang ini bukan kencan"

"Sudah kubilang kan?"

"Tapi ini juga tidak buruk"

Daripada sepasang kekasih, kami lebih kelihatan seperti sepasang suami istri. Status kami yang sesungguhnya. Karena perbedaan fisik kami, kebanyakan orang tidak melihat kami sebagai pasangan yang sudah menikah. Ada yang melihat kami seperti saudara, ayah dan anak, atau bahkan penculik dan korbannya. Karena itulah aktifitas kami sekarang jadi publikasi yang bagus.

Aku paham kalau mungkin tidak ada yang peduli, tapi hal itu memberiku rasa percaya diri. dan juga rasa tenang karena tidak takut seseorang akan melaporkanku pada penjaga kota karena mengira aku ini orang jahat.

Setelah kami membeli peralatan untuk workshop kami, tempat yang kami kunjungi selanjutnya adalah toko pakaian di bagian tengah area pasar. Tempat yang normalnya dikunjungi oleh pasangan yang sedang berkencan.

Hanya saja, dengan tangan penuh dengan peralatan teknis, dan bahkan sayuran tidak ada mood romantis di antara kami sudah lama lenyap.

"Jadi kau mau beli pakaian macam apa?"

"Piyama dan pakaian dalam"

"Ha?"

Kukira kita akan membeli pakaian yang manis untuknya.

"Jangan memberiku 'ha?' apa master ingat kalau kita punya banyak pakaian kotor? apa kau ingat pakaian macam apa mereka?"

Piyama dan pakaian dalam. Atau lebih tepatnya, piyama dan pakaian dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku"

Mencuci pakaian kami satu-persatu itu merepotkan, jadi biasanya kami mengumpulkan pakaian kotor yang ada dan mencuci mereka semua dalam beberapa hari. Dan berhubung pakaian kotor yang sudah kami tumpuk sekarang sedang agak susah diatasi karena situasi yang ada, Hinata memutuskan kalau dia perlu beberapa pakaian baru untuk bersiap menghadapi pekerjaan besar kami.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, memuaskan nafsu binatang master juga adalah salah satu tanggung jawabku"

Apa yang dia katakan memang benar, tapi untuk suatu alasan aku jadi kedengaran seperti orang jahat.

"Selain itu. . . aku tidak membencinya. . sebenarnya aku lumayan menikmatinya"

Benarkah? aku selalu berpikir kalau kau memaksakan diri dan hanya mau melakukannya demi aku. Meski aku merasa senang kau mau mengorbankan dirimu untuk membuatku merasa senang. Tapi aku selalu menyimpan rasa berdosa dan bersalah saat mode hewan buasku sudah berlalu.

"Kalau kau menikmatinya bagaimana kalau. . "

"Tidak! setidaknya dalam minggu ini!. "

"Tapi tadi kau bila. "

Uhuk! uhuk! uhuk!

Aku dan Hinata melihat ke arah batuk tidak natural yang kami dengar. Dan di akhir pandangan kami, ada seorang staf perempuan dari toko yang kami masuki yang sedang memelototi kami berdua.

" Maafkan kamiii!"

" Maafkan kamiii!"

Kami berdua menunduk pada orang itu sambil minta maaf kemudian kabur dari tempat itu.

Rumah kami yang lokasinya berada di pinggir kota tidaklah terlalu ramai, orang-orang yang tinggal di sekitar kami kebanyakan hanyalah orang-orang tua yang menganggap kami seperti anak mereka sendiri. Jadi kami tidak punya kebiasaan untuk menahan diri untuk tidak bicara tentang masalah privat kami. Tapi tempat ini adalah area publik, dan membicarakan aktifitas malam kami di sini akan membuat orang lain tidak nyaman.

Karena itulah kami kabur.

Begitu kami menemukan toko lain yang agak jauh dari tempat yang kami kunjungi sebelumnya, kami melanjutkan pencarian kami terhadap pakaian dalam dan piyama Hinata. Secara terpisah, agar kejadian seperti sebelumnya tidak terulang lagi.

Setelah setengah jam berpisah, kami berdua kembali bertemu di depan toko tadi.

"Apa aku bisa melihatnya?"

"Apa master mau melihat pilihanku?"

"Um . . "

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan blak-blakan karena aku takut nanti akan ada orang yang memberi kami tatapan menusuk lagi. Tapi Hinata paham dan membiarkanku melihat isi tasnya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku menggunkan selera master saat memilih piyama baruku"

Piyama yang dia beli benar-benar sesuai seleraku. Material yang tipis, ukuran yang sedikit lebih besar dari pemakainya untuk bagian atas, dan sedikit ketat di bagian bawah, lalu warna yang terang.

"Istriku benar-benar hebat"

"Ngomong-ngomong kita masih perlu mencari pakaian dalam"

"Jangan khawatir, suamimu yang bisa diandalkan sudah mengurusnya"

"Sekarang aku malah merasa semakin khawatir"

Dia mengambil tas yang kubawa dan mulai memeriksa satu-persatu isinya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menghela nafas dan menatap mataku secara langsung.

Ada apa?

Tidak mungkin aku memilih ukuran yang salah, sebab aku sudah menjelajahi setiap bagian tubuhnya. Jadi apa masalahnya, kenapa dia kelihatan marah?

"Apa yang kau pilih?"

"Celana dalam seratus persen katun yang bisa menyerap cairan macam apapun dengan efisien"

"Maksudmu keringat kan?"

"Mereka juga punya elastisitas yang cukup untuk membuat yang mengenakannya bisa merasa nyaman dalam berbagai macam posisi"

"Maksudmu mereka mudah digunakan bergerak kan?"

"Dan yang terakhir, ketebalan dan teksturnya sudah dihitung dengan teliti sampai penggunanya akan merasakan sensasi kebebasan"

"Maksudmu mereka nyaman di kulit kan?"

"Kau benar-benar memahamiku!"

"Untuk suatu alasan pujianmu tidak membuatku senang sedikitpun, selain itu sepertinya kau tidak memahamiku sebaik itu"

"Tidak mungkin! apa ada tempat yang masih belum kujelaja. . "

"Bukan ituuu!"

Sekali lagi, dia menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Yang kumaksud itu master harusnya tahu kalau aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil"

"Eh? tapi aku tidak ingat memperlakukanmu seperti anak kecil! kalau aku menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil tidak mungkin aku menikahimu!"

"Kenapa pria ini selalu bisa memutar kata-kataku ke arah yang paling memalukan?"

Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'pria ini'. Aku agak bingung apakah hal itu sesuatu yang bagus atau tidak.

"Yang jelas bukan itu masalahnya, kenapa kau memilih pakaian dalam kekanakan semacam ini?"

"Biarkan suamimu yang tercinta memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang sangat penting"

Pakaian seksi tidak cocok terlalu cocok untuk Hinata. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Alasannya adalah karena sumber kecantikannya berasal dari arah lain. Dan arah itu adalah keimutan tingkat dewanya.

"Aset terbesarmu sekarang adalah image polosmu, dan image itu paling cocok dipadukan dengan sesuatu yang imut"

Karena itulah aku memilih pakaian dalam, entah atas atau bawah dengan motifs polos seperti bunga warna warni maupun hewan kecil yang manis. Mereka jauh lebih cocok dengan image polos Hinata dan membuat pesonanya semakin bersinar. Setidaknya di mataku.

"Hahh. . . aku tidak yakin kalau master memikirkan hal yang polos maupun imut saat memilihnya, maksudku hubungan kita belakangan ini rasanya jauh sekali dari kesan manis dan polos"

"Jangan membuatku kedengaran seperti orang mesum yang punya selera aneh"

"Eh? bukannya master memang mesum? memangnya siapa yang sering sekali mengotori pakaian kita dengan cairan yang punya bau menyengat?"

"Maksudmu keringat kan?"

"Lalu, orang yang tidak pernah membiarkanku beristirahat sampai master puas juga kau kan?"

"Kau sedang membicarakan tentang pekerjaan di workshop kan?"

"Kemudian, orang yang selalu main-main sendiri saat gadis menyedihkan ini tidur juga adalah master kan?"

"MAAAFKAN AKUUU!"

Maafkan aku! aku akan mengaku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal manis maupun imut saat memilih apa yang kubeli. Yang kupikirkan adalah bagaimana rasanya mengotori kepolosanmu saat kau mengenakannya. Maksudku, aku yakin semua pria pasti pernah membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mempermainkan seorang gadis pemalu yang polos sambil memasang muka jahat.

Aku berlutut di depannya setelah memberitahukan semua imajinasi kotor yang ada di otaku padanya. Berharap kalau dia tidak akan membenciku karena hal itu.

"Dasar master mesum"

Hinata menjewer pipiku dan memaksaku untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Sekarang aku mulai takut ikut ketularan kebiasaan burukmu"

Hanya untuk menunjukan kalau wajahnya sudah sangat merah.

Jangan bilang kalau yang punya imajinasi liar bukan hanya aku.

5

Ketika kami berdua kembali ke kantor serikat petualang, tempat itu sudah dipenuhi dengan manusia. Dan ada banyak dari mereka yang wajahnya kukenal. Sesuatu yang membuatku agak grogi sebab untuk suatu alasan mereka mencoba menawarkan bantuan untuk membawakan barang-barang kami.

Diberi bantuan oleh teman lama harusnya bukan sebuah masalah, tapi sayangnya sekarang aku membawa sesuatu yang kurasa akan jadi masalah kalau sampai ada orang yang melihatnya. Membiarkan mereka membantuku sama saja dengan menaikan kesempatan seseorang tahu selera aneh macam apa yang kumiliki.

Tunggu dulu. Apa aku baru saja mengaku kalau seleraku itu aneh?

Untuk menghindari mereka aku mencoba mengajak Hinata ke ruang tamu serikat petualang, tapi sebab dia kesulitan melihat ke depan karena belanjaannya kami yang banyak. Dia secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang baru saja berjalan dari arah yang kami tuju.

Orang yang bertabrakan dengan Hinata adalah seorang pemuda berpakaian militer berumur sekitar tujuh atau delapan belas tahunan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas"

Aku sudah membawa banyak belanjaan kami, tapi meski begitu Hinata masih tetap harus ikut membawa belanjaan kami. Sebanyak itulah barang yang kami bawa. Dan karena postur tubuhnya, dia agak kesulitan berjalan meski masalah berat harusnya bukan sesuatu yang dia perlu pikirkan.

Dia sering komplain tentang tinggi badannya yang tidak sepertinya sulit bertambah sebab kadang hal itu membuatnya kesulitan dalam melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Hanya saja aku sendiri berharap kalau keinginannya untuk jadi cepat tinggi tidak dikabulkan.

Kalau dia jadi tinggi bagaimana aku bisa bertingkah keren di depannya?

"Siapa bocah ini?"

"Aku bukan bocah!"

"Aap kau benar-benar merasa bersalah?"

"Tentu saja"

Kecuali pada orang-orang yang sudah dia kenal akrab, Hinata jarang sekali menunjukan emosinya pada seseorang sehingga kadang nada bicaranya agak datar. Yang membuat orang yang tidak tahu akan membawa impresi yang agak negatif.

Nada bicaranya tadi mungkin tidak kedengaran seperti sebuah permintaan maaf yang serius, tapi aku bisa menjamin kalau Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu minggir!"

Seperti yang pemuda itu minta, Hinata mencoba menyingkirkan dirinya. Hanya saja, keduanya secara tidak sengaja bergerak ke arah yang sama. Membuat keduanya kembali bertabrakan lagi.

"Kubilang minggir!"

Pemuda tadi mencoba menerobos paksa dengan mendorong tubuh Hinata. Yang membuatku secara reflex langsung menyelipkan badanku di antara mereka. Aku sendiri yakin kalau Hinata tidak akan jatuh karena hal semacam itu, tapi seperti yang kubilang. Gerakanku adalah reflex.

Hinata lebih kuat dariku secara fisik, tapi tetap saja instingku untuk melindunginya tidak bisa dimatikan.

"Kau juga ingin ikut menggangguku huh?"

Sebelum dia semakin marah sebaiknya aku kembali minta maaf sambil minta pengertian.

"Maafkan kami, aku sangat yakin kalau dia tidak sengaja! selain itu kurasa membiarkan masalah ini selesai sampai di sini akan lebih baik"

Beberapa orang mulai melihat ke arah kami. Aku tidak mau memancing perhatian, dan aku yakin dari nada buru-burunya dia tidak punya waktu untuk marah-marah di sini. Jadi kalau dia mau membiarkan masalah ini tidak jadi besar dia sendiri juga yang akan untung.

"Sekarang kau menceramahiku? kalau permintaan maaf saja sudah cukup buat apa ada penjaga kota?"

Kurasa mereka tidak akan mau repot-repot mengatasi masalah semacam ini.

Dan, cuma perasaanku saja apa tiba-tiba kau kedengaran seperti sedang melampiaskan kemarahan pada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa?

Orang yang sedang punya masalah punya tendensi untuk jadi sensitif. Tapi melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada orang-orang di sekitarmu itu tindakan bodoh. Sebab orang yang akan pertama menolongmu saat kau kesusahan adalah orang-orang asing yang ada di sekitarmu itu. Entah kau itu orang militer maupun petualang sepertiku.

"Aku suaminya, kalau dia berhutang sesuatu padamu selain permintaan maaf bilang saja padaku"

"Oh begitu, bagaimana kalau aku. . "

"Oooo Muku, kenapa kau masih di sini? kalau kau sudah sampai langsung saja ke ruanganku!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'langsung saja ke ruanganku'? stafmu menyuruhku untuk menunggu selama sejam! kalau ingin mengundangku kesini tolong infokan ke stafmu! aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"

"Begitu ya, maaf! kalau begitu ayo ke ruanganku sekarang"

"Nanti dulu! aku masih punya urusan dengan orang ini?"

"Orang ini yang ma. . . "

"Orang menyebalkan yang ingin menceramahiku ini!"

Ketika pemuda tadi menunjukan jarinya ke arahku, aku langsung menunjukan wajahku pada Butsuma yang sepertinya punya urusan dengan orang ini. Dan ketika dia menyadari keberadaan kami, untuk suatu alasan wajahnya jadi pucat dan kelihatan agak gelisah.

Berdasarkan ingatan lamaku, ekspresi semacam itu adalah tanda kalau seseorang sedang tertekan.

Jangan bilang, kalau pemuda ini adalah orang penting?

Sekarang kalau kupikir lagi, dari tadi tidak ada yang mencoba menghentikan keributan yang kami buat. Meski biasanya salah satu staf akan datang melerai ketika ada orang yang main ancam-ancaman di kantor serikat petualang. Apa tidak ada yang datang karena mereka takut pada pemuda bernama Muku tadi?.

Kalau dia benar-benar orang penting, mungkin kami baru saja menginjak sebuah ranjau.

"Maaf, Hinata tidak sengaja menabraknya dan kami jadi ngobrol agak panas"

"Dia sudah minta maaf kan?"

Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan boosss!? apa kepalamu baik-baik saja? apa kau baru saja memintanya meminta maaf pada Hinata?. Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi bukankah harusnya kau meminta kami untuk menuruti permintaan menyebalkan yang akan dia keluarkan. Maksudku, kami cuma pembuat talisman sedangkan dia adalah orang penting.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf pada mereka?"

Kata-katanya tidak enak di dinger, tapi dia memang benar. Meski aku senang dengan niat baikmu Butsuma, tapi kau harusnya tidak menyuruh orang yang punya kekuasaan untuk menundukan kepalanya pada kami hanya karena kami itu temanmu. Kau harus belajar masalah politik semacam ini agar kau tidak tiba-tiba dipecat oleh seseorang.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus memberikan follow up agar situasinya tidak jadi semakin rumit.

"Dia benar, kami yang salah jadi kami yang harus minta maaf pada tuan Muku"

Aku bisa membaca mood jadi aku mengalah dan mengaku salah agar bisa menyelamatkan muka tuang rumah.

"Be-begitu ya? ngomong-ngomong Muku adalah mantan petualang rengking A yang sekarang bekerja sebagai salah satu komandan pasukan nasional"

Sudah kuduga. Meski dia lebih muda dariku, bukan hanya kekuasaan tapi dia juga punya kekuatan yang cukup tinggi meski di antara para petualang yang ada di sini. Tidak heran tidak ada yang berani menengahi argumen kecil kami tadi.

"Apa dia yang jadi poin kontak kita dengan pasukan nasional?"

Aku sempat heran bagaimana bisa pasukan nasional punya respon yang cepat terhadap krisis yang ada di sini. Normalnya komunikasi dengan pasukan nasional tidak bisa cepat mengingat ada tembok birokrasi yang harus dilompati dahulu. Tapi ternyata serikat petualang master punya kenalan orang dalam.

Kepalanya mungkin penuh otot, tapi kemampuan sosialnya ternyata tinggi juga.

"Hey! kenapa kau membicarakan masalah nasional dengan orang seperti mereka?"

"Mereka berdua adalah supplier talisman utama kami, jadi sedikit banyak mereka perlu tahu pergerakan kita"

"Apa mereka bisa dipercaya? aku tidak mau ada rumor yang menyebar dan membuat orang umum jadi anik!"

Aku paham tentang kekhawatiranmu, aku juga paham kalau sepertinya aku peduli dengan keselamatan banyak orang. Tapi apa kau bisa, tidak memperlakukanku dan Hinata seperti orang bodoh.

"Jangan khawatir, mereka berdua adalah mantan petualang dan teman dekatku! aku bisa menjamin kalau mereka bisa dipercaya!"

Ketika Butsuma dan Muku sedang sibuk bicara, Hinata menggesek-gesekan wajahnya pada pinggangku. Dan setelah memeriksa maksudnya, aku mendapatkan isyarat kalau dia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat ini.

Aku memberikan isyarat pada serikat petualang master sebelum bicara. Lalu, begitu dia berhenti bicara aku segera menggantikannya untuk bersuara.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf sudah mengganggu kalian berdua, berhubung kalian sepertinya sibuk dan kami juga punya urusan sendiri kurasa kami harus pergi dulu"

Kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk dibuang jadi begitu kami mendapatkan material talisman, kami ingin segera pulang. Dan sama sepertiku, serikat petualang master dan juga Muku harusnya juga punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting untuk diurusi.

"Jangan buru-buru! bagaimana kalau ikut berdiskusi dengan kami tentang rencana. . ":

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? bagaimana kau bisa meminta orang amatir tentang hal penting semacam ini!?"

Benar, di depanmu ada expert jadi kenapa kau ingin bertanya padaku Butsuma? Aku tidak punya pengetahuan maupun pengalam menggerakan banyak orang dan memberi mereka perintah yang tepat. Jadi ide yang bisa kupikirkan harusnya tidaka ada gunanya untuk mereka.

"Tapi dia punya banyak pengalaman yang mungkin berguna di pertempuran yang akan datang"

"Bagaimana bisa sarannya lebih bernilai dari omonganku?"

"Bukan itu! aku hanya ingin punya opini dari banyak pihak"

Kau bekerja terlalu keras untuk membuatku kedengaran berguna boss. Kalau kau takut impresi buruknya padaku akan ada pengaruhnya terhadap serikat petualang ini aku akan bertanggung jawab secara profesional. Karena itulah aku tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk memperbaiki imagenya tentangku.

"Maaf tapi kami juga sangat sibuk, aku ingin segera mengerjakan talisman yang kalian minta supaya tidak ada keterlambatan"

Untuk sekarang, aku hanya ingin cepat pulang.

"Um. . . .Aku paham, kau bisa mengambil materialnya di warehouse belakang"

Begitu Butsuma menyerah untuk mengajak kami ikut dalam pertemuannya, akhirnya kami berdua bisa pergi mengambil benda yang jadi tujuan utama kami. Dan begitu kami sampai di belakang gedung serikat petualang, kami menemukan Darui sedang menunggu kami di samping sebuah kereta kuda.

Sepertinya ketika mereka menyuruhku untuk mengambil material, mereka benar-benar serius. Kami tidak perlu membawanya sendiri sebab transportnya diurus oleh orang serikat petualang. Dalam kasus kami, yang mengurus adalah Darui.

"Apa pendapatmu tentang si Muku itu?"

Aku ingin berterima kasih pada orang-orang di serikat petualang, tapi di saat yang sama aku juga ingin protes kenapa mereka menyuruh Darui untuk membantuku. Dan alasannya adalah karena dia itu berisik.

"Aku tidak tahu"

"Jangan bilang begitu, aku yakin kau punya impresi buruk tentangnya"

"Mungkin sedikit"

Aku merasa kalau aku paham situasinya, tapi aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau sikapnya lumayan membuatnya sebal.

"Aku berpikir kalau dia itu terlalu sombong!"

"Apa kau ingin menggerutu? kalau iya jangan melakukannya di depanku! pergi ke bar atau kemana!"

"Jangan begitu, aku juga tidak pernah ingin mendengar kau menyombongkan kemutan istrimu tapi aku tetap mendengarnya! sekarang giliranmu mendengarkan isi hatiku!"

"Maksudmu pikiran jahatmu?"

"Ya, pikiran jahatku!"

Dengan begitu, selama sepuluh menit aku dan Hinata dipaksa untuk mendengar gerutuan penuh rasa cemburu, iri, dan keinginan-keinginan gila Darui. Apa yang kami dengar dari mulutnya secara literal memang semua isinya adalah pikiran jahat.

* * *

Pada dasarnya cuma translasi dari Primordial Tree yang ada di bawah, end dari ceritanya bisa diliat di sono.


End file.
